


at the still point of the turning world {art}

by misthavens



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misthavens/pseuds/misthavens
Summary: art inspired by the fanfic "at the still point of the turning world" written by helveticabrown; created for swan queen supernova '18.





	at the still point of the turning world {art}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelveticaBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelveticaBrown/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At the still point of the turning world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814347) by [HelveticaBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelveticaBrown/pseuds/HelveticaBrown). 



> I'd like to thank to the SQSN moderators for this amazing experience, also to all my friends that helped me a lot during the process of these fanarts, reading my rants and telling me to chill, you all have a special spot in my heart.  
> thanks to HB for creating this wonderful fanfic, i had all kinds of feels while reading your fic, a masterpiece!!  
> I loved every moment I spent creating this art and I hope you like it too!

> “Coming back to Storybrooke is weird. She'd spent almost as long there as she has anywhere in her adult life and it's familiar in a way that's thoroughly disconcerting. She drives the streets almost on autopilot, her body remembering each and every turn on the way to Regina's house. For a moment, it feels like coming home, but then they're pulling into the driveway at 108 Mifflin and the unfamiliar car in the driveway is a stark reminder that she's not and never will be again.” [x](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814347)

 

  


  


 

[i](http://brooklynights.tumblr.com/sqsnatspottw)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [At the still point of the turning world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814347) by [HelveticaBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelveticaBrown/pseuds/HelveticaBrown)




End file.
